KidsWBYungsta's Battle for the Animation Multiverse
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: When Queen Beryl recruits a group of villains for a plan to take over the Animation Multiverse and they decide to separate the Sailor Senshi, the girls manage to find new allies in five cartoon universes who prove to be beneficial in their route back home. Sailor Moon crossover with Looney Tunes, Winx Club, Boondocks, Kids Next Door and Ed, Edd n Eddy.
1. Trouble in Azabu-Jūban

**KidsWBYungsta's Battle for the Animation Multiverse  
** **Summary :** While the Sailor Scouts were enjoying a relaxing afternoon in Azabu-Jūban of Tokyo, Japan, Queen Beryl teams up with four of the most-notorious villains in the world for a meeting to take over the Animation Multiverse, but not before separating the Sailor Guardians and placing them in five different cartoon universes. However, the girls manage to meet new allies in their separate universe who prove to be beneficial in helping them reunite with each other. However, will their new allies be strong enough to help them defeat Queen Beryl and ultimately save the Multiverse?

Sailor Moon © Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi  
Looney Tunes © Warner Bros. Animation  
All other cartoon characters who appear in this story belong to their respective owners and companies.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta's Battle for the Animation Multiverse**

 **A/N** **:** Well, this story is basically an updated version of my pilot story for the _Animation Multiverse_ series. Instead of having the Winx Club girls as the main show, I decided to try my hand in writing for the main cast of _Sailor Moon_ , with the girls each ending up in the universes of the following cartoon series: _Looney Tunes_ , _Winx Club_ , _The Boondocks_ , _Codename: Kids Next Door_ and _Ed, Edd 'n Eddy_. While the aforementioned series will play major roles throughout this story, other cartoon characters will appear in either supporting or cameo roles.

 **Synopsis** **:** When a group of magical girl superheroes are separated from each other and land in five parts of the Animation Multiverse, they each end up in a multiverse that is the home of a group of the world's most-beloved cartoon characters, a group of magical fairies, two young African-American males who end up in a series of weird adventures, five 10-year-olds who fight against adult tyranny and ... three neighborhood friends who live in a cul-de-sac?!

 **Disclaimer** **:** "If this episode doesn't end up being funny, Warner Bros. will disregard all knowledge of this episode ... and blame it on the _writers_." – Bugs Bunny

 **Dedication** **:** To the original Warner Bros. Animation team behind the original theatrical _Looney Tunes_ shorts.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta's Battle for the Animation Multiverse – Chp. 1: Trouble in Azabu-Jūban  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Battle for the Animation Multiverse**_ **– Chapter 1:** "Trouble in Azabu-Jūban"

(Bugs Bunny's Mansion at Hollywood, California: Saturday at 12:00 p.m.)

The story begins in Hollywood, California where famed _Looney Tunes_ star Bugs Bunny is shown relaxing at his humble Hollywood abode, reading a book about the Animation Multiverse until he turns to see the audience and says, "Oh! Why, hello, ladies and gentlemen, it's nice of you folks to stop by my humble abode once again. By the name, my name is Bunny ... eh, Bugs Bunny Esquire, to be exact."

Bugs walked into his mansion complex and turned to the audience as he said, "Now, if you folks know a thing or two about crossovers and the usual rigmarole, I have had my fair share of encountering characters outside of the classic _Looney Tunes_ stable. I have met my fair share of celebrities and cartoon characters, ranging from such sports stars as Michael Jordan and Blake Griffin to even fellow classic cartoon stars such as Woody Woodpecker and, surprisingly, Mickey Mouse ... both in one movie! Amazing, isn't it?"

Bugs entered a different room that contained pictures of various cartoon characters as he adressed the audience, saying, "However, even with all of those encounters in mind, I still think of the time when my fellow _Looney Tunes_ cohorts, along with yours truly, actually teamed up with a certain group of teenage fairies, five 10-year-olds who were battling against adult tyranny—yet, they were so willing to work with us Tunes—anyway, two young African-American kids who end up in a series of crazy misadventures in a supposedly quiet neighborhood and a well-known trio of neighborhood friends who seemed to create scams for the sole purpose of making money. To think, it was all because of _another_ group of magical girl superheroes ending up in each of our own universes ... thanks to a dastardly plot involving the most-notorious villains—and one who is more of the ... 'neutral' type—of the Animation Multiverse trying to capture the Animation Medallions and take over the world."

Soon, a burning question came into Bugs' mind as he said to himself, "However, I still question why they decided to place one of the girls in the _Ed, Edd 'n Eddy_ universe because they didn't seem like the type that would be the home world of a major villain—unless they meant to have the Kanker Sisters on their side. Then again, we ended up getting involved because the leader of those teenage Sailor Scouts landed in our universe, but, hey, what do I know?"

Bugs then walked into a movie theatre as he said, "Well, why am I still explaining the plot for you folks at home when you could just see the outcome for yourselves? Like I said, it started with a group of superheroic teenage girls being separated and landing into a different universe, so it should be interesting enough. Anyway, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

(The Dome of Villains: Friday at 9:15 p.m.)

Alright, so the 'real' story begins with a group of villains wearing hooded cloaks sitting at a round table, discussing their plans on how to take over the Multiverse. One of the villains, who was supposedly the leader of the outfit, looked at those in attendance and said, "So, I guess you all are wondering why I called you here tonight?"

"Why _you_ called us here? I'm still trying to figure out why _I_ was called up here!" One voice said as he stepped up and slammed his fist down on the table with anger in his voice. "Why did you decide to call a clone to this meeting instead of calling the real deal?! What? You couldn't revive the real O.G. Stinkmeaner from the dead instead of relying on the clone? I know the _real_ deal Stinkmeaner would like to be a part of this villains' coalition instead of me! Besides, I never held any ill will against Robert Freeman; like I told Robert, I was just the _**clone**_ , _not_ the _**real**_ Stinkmeaner!"

"Oh, calm down, you cantankerous old goof," Another voice said, one that sounded like a teenage girl. "Try getting your butt beaten by a bunch of 10-year-old brats on a regular basis, then you come back to me."

"Oh, so I see we have a comedian in the building," The other voice said in a sarcastic tone. "Let me tell you something, missy, I could easily take you down into the fiery depths of the underworld and show you what I had to go through."

"Thanks, but no thanks," the voice said. "I'd rather be stuck in that Artic Prison those KNDorks placed me in instead of that."

"At least your rivals didn't cause you to be thrown into an asylum where they tried to force you to be nice against your will!" Another voice said, one who was the leader of the trio of evil witches.

"Ugh ... don't you _ever_ bring that place back up _again_ ," the second voice of the witches said. "I'm still trying to clear my mind from that experience."

"If I may kindly ask, why am I even here?" Another voice said, one who had an uncanny resemblance to a certain Daffy Duck, but had a voice that sounded more ... refined. "I know I had a checkered past, but I was only a one-episode character, not a recurring villain of sorts."

The other villains stopped to look at the duck character, leading to one of the voices saying, "Yeah, he has a point. Why _did_ we have to bring him up to this meeting? What, were Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam too busy or something?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting Marvin the Martian to join us, but, sadly, he's on the good side with those stupid Looney Tunes," the lead voice said with a hint of disappointment.

"Wait a minute, I thought Marvin was always the villainous one of the Tunes," the teenage girl said. "After all, _he_ always came up with these hare-brained schemes to blow up the Earth after all."

"I can safely assume that he just works alone, for all I know," the lead voice said. "However, to get back to the topic at hand, I'm sure you all are hoping to show the good guys of your own universes what you are really made of, correct?"

The villains in the room all nodded in agreement as the leader said, "Well, why don't we go ahead and put our minds together to take over the Animation Multiverse for good?"

The villains all cheered—with the glaring exception of the Daffy Duck look-alike—as one of the villains stepped up and took off his hood, revealing himself to be the clone of Colonel H. Stinkmeaner, saying, "Oh, yeah, that's what I'm talking about, sister! It's about time for those Freemans to see what this old man's been cookin' as of late!"

The three teenage girls pulled off their hoods to reveal themselves as the Trix, with Icy saying, "Yes! I just hope those pathetic fairies don't have their backs turned because we have some surprises up our sleeves!"

"Well, this is more like it!" the other female villain said as she pulled off her hood to reveal herself as Cree Lincoln. "It's bedtime, Kids Next Door!"

The leader of the villains' coalition eventually stood up and pulled off her hood, revealing herself to be Queen Beryl, laughing evilly as she said, "Excellent! Once we finally defeat these pathetic Toon characters in this Multiverse, we will finally be closer to the goal we have been fighting for in our own series!"

Eventually, while the other villains were laughing, the last villain finally pulled off his hood, revealing himself to be Drake Darkstar. Drake could only sigh at the antics of the villains in the room as he turned to the audience and said, "I can tell you one thing about this situation, folks ... this is _not_ going to end well."

* * *

(Azabu-Jūban, Tokyo, Japan: Friday at 9:30 p.m.)

While the villains were preparing for their takeover of the Animation Multiverse, in the Azabu-Jūban district of Tokyo, Japan within a local house in the neighborhood, a group of 15-year-old girls were inside watching a movie that involved two agents who worked for a secret organization that supervised these extraterrestrial lifeforms. While the girls were inside watching the movie, the Trix somehow found a way into their universe as a way to set their plan into motion.

Darcy noticed the girls from the outside and said to her sisters, "Y'know, why do these girls look familiar?"

"What do you mean? I hope you don't mean they are like those fairies back home," Stormy said with a sense of disdain in her voice.

"No, I mean, they just seem so familiar to me ... I can't quite put my finger on it," Darcy said while rubbing her chin.

"Well, let's not think too much about it," Icy said. "We have to get this party started before we catch some unneeded attention from the locals around here."

However, their conversation caught the attention of one of the girls in the house, one who had long, brown hair tied into a ponytail, who turned to her friends and asked, "Hey, guys, did you hear something?"

One of the girls, who had long blonde hair with a big red bow, turned to the brown-haired girl and said, "What are you talking about, Mako-chan? I didn't hear anything."

"Really? Did nobody just hear that noise coming from outside?" Makoto said with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice. "I could've sworn I heard three voices outside."

The other blonde girl, who wore her long blonde hair in an odango, looked up at Makoto and said, "You must be hearing things, Mako-chan. I couldn't hear anything that was out of the ordinary around here."

"I wouldn't worry about a thing, Makoto," the purple-haired girl said in a reassuring tone. "Besides, if there was anything strange going on, we probably would've noticed it the first time it happened."

Makoto could only sigh to herself as she said, "If you say so, Rei."

Meanwhile, the Trix were lying underneath one of the windows of the house as Icy looked at Darcy and said, "Do you think those girls are onto us?"

"I doubt it," Darcy said. "They're too entranced with that movie they're watching, I highly doubt they would notice a thing."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Darcy," Stormy said. "Just don't screw this one up."

Darcy could only glare at her sister as she said, "Whatever, Stormy, just let the master show you how it's done!"

As Darcy started to put her vortex spell to work, Makoto overheard the commotion again as she said, "Ok, girls, I am dead serious ... Something screwy is going on here or my name is Bugs Bunny!"

"Makoto, what are you getting so worked up for?" The blue-haired girl asked curiously. "Are you losing your mind over this movie?"

"No, Ami ... I'm getting worked up because there is a vortex forming _right where you are_ _ **sitting!**_ " Makoto said as she pointed to the vortex forming underneath Ami.

Soon, the vortex started to suck in Ami and would've done so with ease, but Usagi quickly jumped to her rescue as she said, "Don't worry, Ami! I got you!"

Eventually, all of the Sailor Scouts tried to save each other from getting sucked in by the vortex, much to the annoyance of the Trix from the outside. Icy looked at the scene in shock and said, "Darcy, that vortex is not doing its job! They should've been sucked into that thing by now!"

"What happened to that claim about you being the master?" Stormy said as she held back her laughter.

Darcy just rolled her eyes as she told her sisters in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, ladies, just wait until I up the ante on that thing."

True to her word, Darcy used her dark magic to increase the power of the vortex, which became stronger as it started to suck in the Sailor Scouts. Eventually, the sheer force of the vortex eventually caused the girls to fall inside as it suddenly poofed from existence. Icy and Stormy both noticed the scene in shock as Darcy smirked and said, "So, where's the cynicism now, huh?"

"Alright, alright, Darcy, we get it!" Icy said in a irritated tone. "You knew what you were talking about when you produced that vortex! Can we just get on with this stuff already?"

"Just wait, I have to call the other villains back at the Dome and let them know Phase One is complete," Darcy said as she pulled her communicator from her pocket and called back to the Dome of Villains.

" _Well, if it isn't the Trix girls, did y'all get rid of that Sailor Senshi, Sailor Scouts or whatever-they-call-them-now?_ " Stinkmeaner said from the other line.

"Oh, yeah, I can safely say those warriors are out of the way at the moment," Darcy said with a smirk. "Go to the others and let them know that the deed is done."

" _I seriously question what separating the Sailor Scouts is gonna do in the first place_ ," Stinkmeaner said. " _Don't they have those Outer Sailor Scouts that will probably save them? What about those other cartoon heroes in this universe that will know what we plan on doing?_ "

"Well, leave that to me," Darcy said as a devillish smile appeared on her face. "I know how to remedy that situation ..."

* * *

(The Vortex: Friday at 9:45 p.m.)

Back with the Inner Sailor Scouts, the girls were screaming in fright as they were traveling through the vortex in light-speed. Usagi looked around in fear as she turned to her friends and asked fearfully, "Girls, what's going on right now? Is this a realm of our worst nightmares or something?"

"No, I feel like this is going to be one bumpy ride the whole way through," Ami said. "Too bad we didn't bring anything with us that would make this experience safer."

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Minako asked. "Just flail around like a bunch of chickens?"

Rei just raised an eyebrow at Minako as she said, "Uh ... no, how about we transform to ensure a safe landing to ... wherever we are going?"

"Good idea, Rei," Makoto said. "Let's do it! Jupiter Star Power Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!" Rei said.

"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!" Ami said.

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!" Minako said.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" Usagi said.

With that, the girls transformed into their Sailor Scout forms, then they grabbed hands with each other as they prepared for the inevitable. However, a random book was floating in the vortex and immediately caught Ami's attention as she grabbed it and started reading the book extensively. Usagi turned to her friend and said, "Hey, Ami, could you try reading at a time where we aren't falling to our deaths or who-knows-where?!"

Ami just continued reading the book, reading with complete interest, saying to herself, "My, my ... this is intriguing!"

"Ami, what are you _exactly_ reading about in that book?" Rei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just look at this!" Ami said as she passed the book to Rei, who started reading at the page where Ami left off.

Once Rei started reading the book, she actually looked interested about the book and the details it contained. Rei looked up at her friends and said, "Well, this is something you don't hear everyday."

"What? What is it?" Makoto asked in a confused tone.

"This book talks about the history of this Animation Multiverse and how the universes were connected by a set of six medallions," Rei explained. "Apparently, these medallions were considered to be the important artifacts of this multiverse. If they were ever separated by chance, the multiverse could spiral into chaos."

Usagi, Makoto and Minako all looked amazed about the explanation as Ami leaned towards Rei and said, "Glad you see why it was interesting, Rei, guess I couldn't have said it better myself."

Rei just smiled at Ami as she said, "Thanks, Ami."

Suddenly, the vortex started to get more powerful and the girls started to get separated from each other, leaving Usagi to look on in fear as she turned to her friends and said, "Uh-oh! Girls, what are we going to do now?!"

"Just hold on! Don't let go at any costs!" Minako said as the girls grabbed each other's hands.

However, the force from the vortex caused to the girls to lose their grip and fly away from each other as they screamed. Soon, Usagi was the only one left as she could only close her eyes and think to herself, " _Whatever happens to me, I just hope my friends will be safe ... wherever they land._ "

Eventually, Usagi disappeared in a quick flash as everything quickly faded to black.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land: Friday at 10:15 p.m.)

After the traumatic experience involving the vortex, Usagi slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a different universe that wasn't her home. She rubbed her eyes as she got up and looked around the place while asking herself, "Where am I? Where are the other girls?"

Eventually, she decided to do some sight-seeing on her own as she tried to figure out what universe she landed in. Suddenly, she heard gunshots from afar and the voice of a hunter saying, "Come back here, you bwasted wabbit! You can't run from me forever!"

"A rabbit?" Usagi asked herself. "What rabbit is he talking about?"

Soon, the answer came in the form of a certain grey rabbit named Bugs Bunny who was running through the woods with ease. Suddenly, he stopped running and looked at the audience to say, "Oh, eh, you'll have to pardon the insanity occurring right now, folks. Y'see, this always happens when I have the misfortune of encountering 'Nature Boy' over there."

However, while Bugs was addressing the audience, the hunter rushed up to him and said, "Alwight, you pesky wabbit, I've finally got you after all these years!"

Bugs Bunny could just roll his eyes at the irony of the situation as he munched on a carrot and said, "Oh, come now, Elmer, we have been through this scenario at least 35 times beforehand ... and you know how these occasions will always end up. We engage in a battle of wits, you fall for some trick I pull on you, rinse, recycle, repeat."

However, Elmer just pushed his gun into Bugs' chest and laughed evilly as he said, "Well, talking won't save you now, wabbit! I'm gonna get that wabbit stew I have longed for and no one can save you now!"

In his usual cool demeanor, Bugs just coolly looked up at the audience and said, "Please, I could easily slide through this guy's clutches with both arms tied behind my back. Besides, who is actually going to fall into this cartoon and save a _cartoon rabbit_ , of all people?"

Suddenly, both Bugs and Elmer were surprised to hear a female voice saying, "Stop right where you are, you fiend!"

Both Bugs and Elmer looked around as they tried to find the source of the voice, with Elmer looking up at Bugs and asking, "Did you say that, wabbit?"

Bugs just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Eh, wasn't me, doc. Why don't you try looking behind your shoulder there?"

Elmer did just as Bugs told him and both Tunes were surprised to see the source of said voice: a blonde-haired teenage superhero who looked similar to Usagi, but wore a fuku that consisted of a white leotard with a blue collar and two white stripes, white shoulder pads, a blue skirt, red knee-high boots and white gloves with red borders.

Bugs looked at the girl in amazement as he turned to the audience and said, "Well, what do you know? You don't see something like that everyday!"

Elmer looked at the girl in complete surprise as he asked, "Well, who are you?"

"Funny you should ask," the girl said with a smirk. "I am the sailor-suited Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice — I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Bugs could only smirk at the scene in front of him as he said to himself, "What do you know? A superhero who is just as hammy as a certain screwy duck."

"Well, 'Sailor Moon', you may be a formidable character, but there's no way you can stop me from bwasting this wascally wabbit!" Elmer said as he prepared to shoot Bugs.

"Again, cruel irony," Bugs said while yawning to himself.

However, before Elmer could blast Bugs into kingdom come, Usagi decided to use one of her attacks to save Bugs from becoming "wabbit stew" for the wily hunter. With the call of "Sailor Moon Kick!", she managed to kick Elmer away from Bugs, causing him to drop his shotgun in the process. Bugs was actually impressed by the move as he said to Usagi, "Well, what do you know? Couldn't have done it better myself. Thanks for the help, doctress."

Usagi could only blush as she said, "Aw, it was nothin'."

Bugs just jumped back in surprise as he said to himself, "That sounds like something I would've said to Lola. Am I _related_ to this girl or somethin'?"

Bugs turned back to Usagi and said, "Say, I don't think we've met before. My name's Bugs Bunny of the Back-Bay Bunnies ... Back-Bay of Brooklyn, that is."

"Nice to meet you, Bugs," Usagi said as she shook hands with Bugs. "You know, your name seems to ring a bell for some reason."

"Really? Have you heard of me before?" Bugs asked curiously.

Usagi nodded her head as she said, "Yeah ... well, honestly, who _hasn't_ heard of someone like Bugs Bunny before?"

"Eh ... it might depend on who you ask, doc," Bugs said while shrugging. "Once again, thanks for helping me dispose of ol' Elmer Fudd there, but I should've reminded you that you didn't have to utilize one of your power moves, though."

"Oh, I didn't?" Usagi asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, y'see, we Tunes tend to handle our enemies in a different fashion than the way it is done with superheroes," Bugs explained. "Whenever we find ourselves in a tense situation, whether it involves a hunter, a cat or a certain genius coyote, we tend to rely on quick wits or our arsenal of cartoon gags to outsmart the enemy, thereby causing their plans to backfire through a painless format."

"Interesting," Usagi said while nodding her head. "Well, like I said, where I come from, my friends and I tend to fight in the name of love and justice!"

"Eh, don't worry about it, doc," Bugs said with a smile while munching on a carrot. "After all, that's just Elmer Fudd. You should consider yourself lucky that you didn't catch me going up against Yosemite Sam. After all, who knows what he would've done with his guns blasting everywhere, even all the way into Kingdom Come or who-knows-where?"

Usagi could only shudder at the sheer thought of that scenario as she and Bugs started to walk up to the mecca of Looney Tune Land. While they were walking, Bugs looked up at Usagi and asked, "So, what brings a girl like you to a universe like this? Are you here as part of an exchange student program or whatever?"

"Not exactly, Mr. Bunny," Usagi said while playing with her pigtails. "It's a long story, though ..."

"Hey, don't worry about it, S.M., you can tell me all about it," Bugs said with a smile. "After all, I'm _all_ ears."

* * *

 **Author's Note #2** **:** As mentioned earlier, this is my first shot at writing for the main _Sailor Moon_ characters. I hope I have a clear understanding of their characterizations here as I am _very_ familiar with the personalities of the other characters in this fanfic (particularly those of _Looney Tunes_ , _Winx Club_ , _The Boondocks_ , _Codename: Kids Next Door_ and _Ed, Edd 'n Eddy_ ).

Well, it looks like the girls have been separated from each other, but Usagi found herself in a rather ... _looney_ situation involving Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd, though she managed to get Bugs out of a sticky situation. Soon, Bugs and Usagi are starting to become close friends, though he is not the only Looney Tunes character she will encounter in this universe. Who will be the other Looney Tunes characters that meet Usagi? What will happen to the rest of the Inner Sailor Senshi? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	2. When Toons Collide

**KidsWBYungsta's Battle for the Animation Multiverse – Chp. 2: When Toons Collide  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Battle for the Animation Multiverse**_ **– Chapter 2:** "When Toons Collide"

* * *

 **Summary** **:** In the previous chapter, the Trix produced a powerful vortex that caused the separation of the Inner Sailor Senshi, causing the girls to fall into five different cartoon universes. Usagi ended up in the _Looney Tunes_ universe and managed to stop Elmer Fudd from blasting Bugs Bunny to bits as Sailor Moon, then started to engage in a friendship with the cartoon rabbit himself. However, what happened to the other girls after they were separated from each other while traveling through the vortex?

 **Disclaimer** **:** The cartoon characters who appear in this story belong to their respective owners and companies.

 **Dedication** **:** That "wascally wabbit" Bugs Bunny, Naoko Takeuchi, Iginio Straffi and Aaron McGruder.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta's Battle for the Animation Multiverse – Chapter 2: When Toons Collide**

(Looney Tune Land: Friday at 10:30 p.m.)

Back in Looney Tune Land, Usagi, still dressed as Sailor Moon, was busy telling Bugs how she ended up in the situation she was in right now. Bugs seemed to have a look of genuine surprise when Usagi explained her current predicament as he said, "So, let me see if I have this right: you and your friends were busy watching a movie in your civilian neighborhood when you saw this vortex that was about to suck in one of your teammates, so you decided to spring into action to save her, but you and the others ended up falling into the vortex, which led to you girls falling into who-knows-where."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Usagi said as she giggled softly.

"You know, there was something that has been puzzling me since you first landed here, Sailor Moon," Bugs said as he rubbed his chin. "Is this side of you your _real_ personality?"

Usagi blushed for a bit as she cleared her throat and said, "Well, actually, Bugs, this is not the real me at all. You see, I am actually—"

However, Bugs quickly stopped Usagi in her tracks as he said, "Oh, stop right there, doc, something screwy this way comes."

Soon, Bugs and Usagi saw a certain screwball duck with black feathers, an orange beak and orange feet walking up to them, saying in a lisp, "Well, well, well, it looks like Bugsy-Boy here is making the moves on a certain lady around these parts! Hoo-hoo!"

Bugs blushed and laughed nervously as he looked at the duck and said, "Eh, what are you talking about, Daffy? This _girl_ just landed here!"

"Oh, please, Bugs, you can't fool me," Daffy said as he examined Bugs' body language. "Look at you, you're weak in the knees, you look like you have hearts in your eyes and you can't even talk to me normally because of this girl's presence!"

"Daffy, the reason why I'm feeling like this is because you are making these weird conclusions ... that will most likely lead to nothing anyway," Bugs said as he shifted back to his cool demeanor.

"Oh, really, are you scared that Lola will find out about you finding a new 'cuddle bunny'?" Daffy asked in a playful tone.

" _Cuddle bunny?_ " Usagi thought to herself. " _Wow, and I thought my friend Minako came up with some weird nicknames back home._ "

"Alright, Daffy, let's get this straightened out here: first of all, our relationship is strictly based on a fast friendship; second of all, I am a rabbit and she is an actual human, so what makes you think that would even work out?" Bugs said in an indignant tone. "Finally, since you want to make this joke about us _dating_ ... she _does_ have an actual boyfriend back in her universe."

Once Bugs made this final statement, Daffy just looked surprised at the jackrabbit as he said, "Wait a minute, what did you mean when you said 'in _her_ universe'? You mean to tell me ..."

Bugs nodded his head in response as Daffy walked over to Usagi and said, "So, you're not from our universe, eh?"

"No, I come from the Azabu-Jūban district of Tokyo, Japan," Usagi said.

"Japan?! Wait a minute, isn't that where Dexter went for this exchange student program he had in his school?" Daffy asked in surprise.

Usagi just gave a confused look at the duck as she asked, "Uh, if you don't mind me asking ... who is this 'Dexter'?"

"Ah, don't worry about it," Daffy said, brushing the statement off. "You'll know more about him when you live in this multiverse long enough. Anyway, if you aren't a local here in Looney Tune Land, who, just _who_ are you, anyway? One of the new recruits for the Teen Titans?"

"No, I am the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, the sailor-suited Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice!" Usagi said with confidence.

Daffy looked amazed about the description of this new girl as he said, "A _Pretty_ Guardian, you say? Well, Miss Sailor Moon, I am the _Suave Superstar_ Daffy Duck, the world-renowned celebrity who aims to entertain the masses."

As Daffy knelt down and kissed Usagi's hand, Bugs could only smirk at the duck and say while munching on a carrot, "Eh ... who's the Romeo now, duck?"

Daffy then turned to Bugs and said, "Oh, butt out, long ears! You're just jealous because _I_ possess _all_ the talent around here."

"Yeah, talent that's more suited for a ham of an actor and I don't mean Porky Pig," Bugs said while laughing to himself.

Once Daffy noticed that Usagi was laughing at Bugs' jokes, Daffy finally had enough and got into Bugs' face as he said, "Alright, rabbit, this is the last straw! If this beautiful young lady wasn't here right now, I'd call Elmer Fudd through my speed dial, have him come up here and blast your butt to kingdom come, all for the integrity of the sweet taste of rabbit—!"

"Um, Bugs, Daffy, I don't mean to interrupt, but it's getting late," Usagi said. "Do you happen to know of any local hotels around here?"

"Why, yes!" Bugs said as he grabbed Usagi's hand and decided to lead her to a nearby hotel. "Follow me, I know of a real comfy place you could stay at! Come on, Daffy, help me find this hotel!"

Daffy started to catch up with Bugs as he said, "Oh, you say you weren't crushing on Sailor Moon earlier, but you're going to let her stay at your house, Bugs? Ha-ha-ha! You're a riot!"

Bugs just rolled his eyes as he looked up at Usagi and said, "Ignore him, S.M., just go ahead and get yourself some shut-eye. We'll help you reunite with your friends tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bugs, I just hope they're all okay," Usagi said as she looked up at the moon in the sky.

"It just leads to another burning question in my mind," Bugs said. " _Where_ do you think the other girls would land in this multiverse?"

"Hopefully, they're somewhere safe," Usagi said. "Do you think we'll find them by tomorrow, Bugs?"

"If it takes us to the ends of the Earth, I'm hoping we'll find them soon," Bugs said with a smile. "By the way, you didn't tell me your _real_ name."

"My _real_ name?" Usagi said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, you do have an actual name other than the moniker 'Sailor Moon', don't ya?" Bugs asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, of course," Usagi said with a smile. "My name is Usagi Tsukino, but I tend to go by some other names, including ... *sigh* 'Meatball Head'."

Bugs just stopped for a moment as he tried to figure out why Usagi would be known as something like that, but then noticed her hairstyle as he turned to the audience and whispered, "Y'know, I'm thinkin' that pigtail hairstyle of hers is the reason why she would get a nickname like _that_."

* * *

(Alfea College: Friday at 10:30 p.m.)

Meanwhile, Ami, dressed as Sailor Mercury, eventually found herself out of the vortex as she found herself laying on the ground of a different universe. She surveyed her surroundings and looked confused about the situation as she asked herself, "What happened? Usagi-chan, where are you?"

Soon, Ami finally stood up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes as she walked around for a bit until she noticed a tall pink-and-blue palace from the horizon, which looked empty. Ami looked at the building in complete surprise as she said in a quiet tone, "Now, _there's_ something you don't see everyday. Who would build a magical palace in the middle of scenic nowhere?"

Eventually, Ami looked up at the entrance and realized this was not an ordinary palace, but a magical building known as Alfea College, the famed school for fairies.

"A school for fairies? Sounds reasonable, but why would there be a school for fairies?" Ami said in a quizzical tone. "Aren't fairies supposed to be aware of their own magical abilities from the beginning?"

Ami decided to do some investigating of her own as she deicded to walk into the building and see what it was all about. As she was walking through the building, she noticed a few classrooms, the cafeteria, some dorm rooms for the students and an auditorium that was akin to the one in Looney Tune Land.

"Wow ... I guess there's more to this school than meets the eye," Ami whispered in amazement.

While Ami was walking through the magical building, she felt something brushing on her leg, so she looked around for a bit until she looked down and noticed a blue and white rabbit

" _A blue and white rabbit?_ " Ami thought to herself. " _He kinda reminds me of a miniature Buster Bunny._ "

Ami knelt down to the rabbit's level and started to pet his head as she said, "Hey, little guy, what are you doing around here at this time of night?"

The rabbit just squeaked and did some random movements, leaving Ami confused as she said, "Hmm ... I guess you can't speak."

The rabbit shook his head as Ami picked him up and said, "Well, I still need to get used to this place because I might be in this universe for a while. Do you mind showing me around this place?"

The rabbit squeaked as he and Ami started to walk through the building, looking through the different rooms and areas that were inside the building. Eventually, Ami started to look at the book about the _Animation Multiverse_ and showed the book to Kiko as she asked, "Hey, uh ... do you happen to know a thing about this book?"

The rabbit took a look at the book, but could only shrug as Ami sighed and said, "Well, I wonder who knows about this book ... surely, _somebody_ has to know about this book."

Suddenly, the rabbit realized that he knew somebody who learned about the book as he tried to find a teenage girl who had red hair and wore a pink shirt, a baby blue skirt and pink shoes. Eventually, he found the girl, who was busy searching for him around the building.

"There you are, Kiko!" the girl said as she picked up the rabbit named Kiko. "Where have you been?"

Kiko decided to take the girl to where Ami was, but when he finally arrived to that area, he noticed that Ami was gone. Kiko just looked confused as the girl said, "So, Kiko, who were you talking to earlier?"

Kiko hopped around for a bit, trying to find where Ami went, but he eventually realized it was possible that Ami suddenly disappeared out of the blue. The girl just giggled as she picked up Kiko and said, "I guess they must've left for now, Kiko."

Kiko could only sigh until he and the girl heard a thud from afar. Piquing their interest, they ran through the halls of the building to find Ami, who accidentally dropped the book while she tried to leave the building. Once she came face-to-face with the girl and Kiko, she blushed in embarrassment and said, "Oops! Uh ... sorry about that, I hope I didn't wake you."

"Oh, no, it's okay," the girl said as she picked up the book from the floor. "Are you a new student around here?"

"Um ... not exactly," Ami said while shaking her head. "I'm not from this universe."

"Oh ... so, where are you from, exactly?" the girl asked curiously.

"Well, I come from the Azabu-Jūban district of Tokyo, Japan," Ami explained. "I ended up in this universe because my friends and I were sucked in by this mysterious vortex that was produced in our universe."

"Oh," the girl said while nodding her head. "What happened to your friends?"

Ami just sighed sadly as she said, "Well, I don't know. From what I can remember, we were separated by the sheer force of the vortex and we probably ended up in five of these random universes."

"I see," the girl said. "Well, if there's anything we can do to help you reunite with your friends, just let us know."

"Thanks," Ami said with a small smile. "By the way, I didn't get your name. What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Bloom," the girl said with a smile. "I see that you have met my pet rabbit, Kiko."

"I did," Ami said as she softly petted Kiko's head. "He seems like a nice, little rabbit, but it's nice to meet you, Bloom. By the way, my name is Ami Mizuno."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ami," Bloom said as she shook hands with Ami. "You know, you remind me of my friend Flora in a way."

"Flora? What makes you say that?" Ami asked curiously.

"Well, you seem to be good with animals, you are more of the bookish type ... and you are rather shy, to a lesser extent," Bloom explained.

"I see," Ami said as she noticed the book now in Bloom's hands. "Oh, Bloom, do you happen to know something about that book in your hands?"

Bloom noticed the book about the _Animation Multiverse_ and look through the pages with interest as she looked at Ami and said, "The _Animation Multiverse_? I haven't seen this book in about five years! How did you find it?"

"Well, it just randomly appeared in the vortex before I landed down here," Ami explained. "Do you happen to know anybody who knows a thing about this book?"

Bloom started to think about who would know about the _Animation Multiverse_ book, then something came into her head and she said to Ami, "You know something, Ami? I think I know who we can go to! However, I might need to get the help of my friends to find this guy."

"That's alright," Ami said as she and Bloom walked to her dorm room. "I just wonder what your friends are like."

"The coolest group of girls I have ever met," Bloom said with a smile.

* * *

(Woodcrest: Friday at 10:35 p.m.)

Meanwhile, in the neighborhood of Woodcrest at a local three-story house, two young African-American males named Huey and Riley were busy watching television in the living room. Well, it was more like Riley was busy watching TV whereas Huey was busy reading a book about the history of Malcolm X. Riley was watching the television with interest and smirked immensely as he said, "Man, Huey, you gotta check this out! Look at all of that bling those rappers are wearing! Man, if I had all of the superfly gear, I would be the flyest brother around this part of Woodcrest."

"Riley, I know you are not trying to put yourself through that situation again," Huey said while shaking his head. "Don't you remember what happened when Thugnificent gave you one of his Lethal Interjection chains?"

"Yeah, but I still got it back, right?" Riley said with a smirk. "That's all that matters, right?"

"Riley, Butch Magnus almost put you in the hospital with all of those times he kept beating you up," Huey said.

"Shut up, punk! See, Huey, that's your problem: you try to use your realism to kill the dreams of everyone else in this neighborhood," Riley said in an annoyed tone. "Didn't you have dreams at one point, Huey? Weren't you the one who tried to be the revolutionary activist, but then you retired once Obama was elected into office? That says a lot about you, doesn't it?"

"Boys! Will you cut that arguing out?" The boys' grandfather, Robert Freeman, said as he walked into the living room. "Can't you two just have a normal conversation without resorting to these shouting matches?"

"Granddad, we weren't even shouting," Huey said while motioning to Riley's direction. "Riley's just naturally boisterous."

"Boisterous? Who are you calling 'boisterous'?" Riley asked in an mock-offended tone.

"Shut up, Riley, you know your brother has a point," Granddad said as he sat down in his chair. "So, what were you boys talking about now?"

"Riley was obsessing over the bling the rappers on TV were wearing and he was hoping to cash in on that," Huey explained.

"Again? Boy, I guess you forgot about what happened when you went up against What's-His-Name, huh?" Granddad said.

"Butch Magnus," Huey said quietly.

"Yeah, Butch Magnus," Granddad said. "Are you trying to put yourself in the hospital intentionally?"

"Oh, come on, Granddad, look at the facts!" Riley said. "All of the biggest rappers in the game today have that ice and it helps them sell records! Think about it—Drake's got all of that bling, Future tends to have his icy moments, Trinidad James has all gold everything!"

"Yeah, and he ended up getting dropped from his record label," Granddad said as he changed the channel on the television. "What's your point?"

Riley just scowled at his grandfather as he said, "Granddad, come on! Don't be a killjoy like Huey! What happened to the Granddad who wanted to live it up, get all the women, be big on appearances, live for the finer things of life?"

"Riley, I hate to disappoint you, but that era is dead," Granddad said. "I just want to live out my golden years in quiet solitude. In fact, I am actually grateful that we didn't have to go on any wacky adventures for the past two years."

"Granddad, that's because we barely did _anything_ in those past two years," Riley said.

"Shut up, boy, you know what I mean!" Granddad said.

Suddenly, the Freemans went silent when they heard a thud coming from outside. At first, they thought it was hail falling from the sky, but they realized they didn't call for bad weather in the forecast. Granddad was curious about what it was and said, "Man, that sounds freaky. Somebody needs to go outside and see what it was."

After an awkward silence, Riley just looked at Granddad and said, "Well, why don't you do it, Granddad?"

"Boy, I can't move as fast as I used to! You know I'm getting up in age!" Granddad said in a defensive tone. "Look, why don't you and Huey go out there and see what it is?"

Riley just grumbled to himself as he and Huey got up and walked outside to see what the commotion was. Eventually, they saw Rei, dressed as Sailor Mars, laying on the ground. Huey and Riley both looked amazed as Huey looked at Riley and said, "Riley, do you know who this is?"

"Man, what does it look like, Huey?" Riley said in his usual obnoxious tone. "I have never seen this chick before in my life! Why? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Huey just palmed his face as he tried to shush Riley while saying, "Riley, you gotta keep quiet! We don't want to wake her up. Besides, she's probably sleeping."

"Man, I don't care if she's sleeping!" Riley shouted, much to his brother's annoyance. "I can talk as loud as I want to! I will wake the whole neighborhood up by talking this way! All I'm saying is I don't know this chick, I don't know where she came from, I don't know where she lives and I don't know why she is dressed in this sailor girl setup or whatever!"

"'Sailor Girl Setup'?" Huey said with a raised eyebrow. "Man, she looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

Eventually, the conversation between Huey and Riley caused Rei to wake up from her slumber, bringing much surprise to Huey and Riley. Huey whispered to Riley, "See, Riley? I told you to keep it down, so you wouldn't wake her up."

"Whatever, Huey," Riley said. "She's waking up now."

Huey just gave a heated sigh as Rei opened her eyes and said in a daze, "Sheesh, Usagi, you need to learn how to keep it down sometimes."

Huey and Riley both looked at each other and thought to themselves, " _Usagi? Who's Usagi?_ "

Soon, Rei finally realized that she wasn't with her friends at the moment, but she was lost in a different universe: a rather quiet neighborhood where everything seemed normal, at least in her mind. Rei groaned a bit as she said, "Where am I?"

"You're in the neighborhood of Woodcrest," Riley said. "Home of blandness, boredom and too many white people."

Huey just slapped Riley's head in response as he looked at Rei and said, "You'll have to pardon my brother. He's not the best when it comes to meeting new people."

"I can tell," Rei said while rubbing her head. "He was the main reason why I woke up from my slumber."

Huey could only look at Riley and say, "I told you so."

Riley just sighed heatedly as he said to Huey, "Man, shut up!"

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand, who are you?" Huey asked while giving a suspicious look. "Did you just move into Woodcrest or ..."

Rei just cleared her throat and said, "Oh, well, my name is Rei Hino. No, I didn't move into this neighborhood. In fact, I don't even live here."

"Really? Where are you from?" Huey asked.

"Azabu-Jūban of Tokyo, Japan," Rei said without skipping a beat.

"Wait, did you just say Tokyo, Japan?" Riley said. "Huey, isn't she that international pen pal you were writing to at one point?"

"No," Huey said in a blunt voice.

"Well, who are you two?" Rei asked.

"Huey Freeman," Huey said in a smooth tone. "Grandson of Robert Jebediah Freeman, former war hero and a Civil Rights legend."

"I'm Riley Freeman, the _other_ grandson of Robert Freeman," Riley said in an overconfident tone. "But, you can call me Young Reezy, Riley Escobar, H.R. Paperstacks, The Fund-Raiser, Pillsbury Doughboy, Louis Rich—"

"Riley, I think she gets it," Huey said.

"Well, Huey, I'm just letting her know!" Riley said in a defensive tone. "I don't wanna go through my whole life being just 'Riley Freeman'."

Huey just sighed while shaking his head as he looked at Rei and said, "Well, anyway, Rei, do you have anyplace to stay for the night?"

"Uh, no," Rei said in a quiet voice.

"Well, if I ask my Granddad, you could spend the night here," Huey said.

Rei's face lit up with a beaming smile as she said, "Really?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, Huey, where is she gonna sleep at?" Riley asked.

"I think there's a guest room upstairs," Huey said. "If not, she might have to sleep in our room and we'll just sleep in the living room."

"Hey, I don't wanna have her sleeping in my room!" Riley said. "Besides, I'm still having mixed feelings about that after Mr. DuBois had to be stuck in my room."

"Riley, that was just one time and he was possessed by Stinkmeaner," Huey said.

"Whatever, Huey, I'm not gonna do it!" Riley said. "There's an extra guest room upstairs!"

"Riley, do you really know that?" Huey asked.

"Huey, stop playin'!" Riley said in an annoyed tone. "I know that for a fact!"

"Come on, Riley, what if there isn't a guest room upstairs?" Rei asked.

Riley suddenly widened his eyes when he heard Rei's voice ask that question; he slowly started to realize that he was probably being too rash about the situation. Riley just sighed and said, "Well, if we negotiate with our grandfather, we'll figure something out. Just come on inside with us; it's starting to get cold out here."

Huey was surprised to see his brother do a sudden 180 on his emotions. He looked up at Rei and said, "Man, I've never seen Riley act like that before."

"I guess he must've had a change of heart," Rei said in surprise.

"Imagine that," Huey said. "I haven't seen Riley act like that since ... what am I saying? It's rare that Riley actually changes for anybody unless it's someone he really cares about."

Once Huey made that statement, Rei tried to figure out if Riley actually cares about her, despite his obnoxious attitude. She thought to herself, " _Maybe he thinks of me as the big sister he and his brother never had, but I guess I'll have to see._ "

* * *

Pretty nice update, eh? It looks like Usagi and Bugs are starting to develop a nice friendship, Ami is starting to become close with Bloom at Alfea and Rei is finding herself in an interesting situation with Huey and Riley Freeman in Woodcrest. However, one question remains: what happened to Makoto and Minako? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	3. When Toons Collide, Part 2

**KidsWBYungsta's Battle for the Animation Multiverse – Chp. 3: When Toons Collide Part 2  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Battle for the Animation Multiverse**_ **– Chapter 3:** "When Toons Collide Part 2"

* * *

 **Summary** **:** In the last chapter, Ami and Rei found themselves in the universes of _Winx Club_ and _The Boondocks_ , respectively, where they managed to find new friends in the forms of Bloom, Huey and Riley. In this chapter, we finally find out where Makoto and Minako landed in the Animation Multiverse. However, one is going to get a rocky start in this new universe and the other might find that the other universe is more ... unique, to say the least.

 **Disclaimer** **:** The cartoon characters who appear in this story belong to their respective owners and companies.

 **Dedication** **:** To Mr. Warburton, Mr. Willems and Danny Antonucci.

* * *

(The Sector V Treehouse: Friday at 10:40 p.m.)

It all felt like a regular night at the treehouse of Sector V for the Kids Next Door as the leader of Sector V, who goes by the name of 'Numbah One', was busy looking at the security system of the treehouse to see if there was any suspicious activity occurring at the moment. Luckily, for the time being, there was no semblance of evil adults on the security system. While Numbah One was looking into the other areas of the treehouse to confirm that the treehouse was free from adult tyranny, a voice called out to him, "Hey, Numbah One!"

Numbah One turned to see the second-in-command of Sector V, an African-American female named Numbah Five, walking up to him and asking, "Are you still checking the secuirty system for any suspicious adult activity?"

"You can't be too careful, Numbah Five," Numbah One explained. "If we even let our guard down, one of our enemies could come in and try to find our weaknesses that could be beneficial for them, thereby allowing them to destroy the Kids Next Door from the inside out!"

Numbah Five could only roll her eyes at the statements of her leader as she said, "Look, Numbah One, I highly doubt that somebody would be that willing to sneak into the treehouse and do something heinous while we are sleeping."

"Oh, _really_? Need I remind you of what happened when the power shut down after the hamsters went on vacation and Grandma Stuffum attacked us?" Numbah One asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's hard to forget about that if you keep reminding us about it," Numbah Five said. "Look, all I'm saying is that you need to calm down and not stress yourself out. Everything's running smoothly and nobody is going to mess with the treehouse."

Numbah One sighed as he said, "Well, I guess you're right, Numbah Five."

"Listen, just turn off the computer and get yourself some rest," Numbah Five said. "Just in case we end up going against one of our usual rivals later on, at least we'll be rejuvenated."

"You're right," Numbah One said as he shut down the computer and walked out of the meeting room. "After all, as much as it would be risky to let our guard down while the villains walk all over us, it would be worse if we were too tired to fight back."

"That's the spirit, Numbah One!" Numbah Five said as she walked back into her room.

Meanwhile, outside of the treehouse, Makoto eventually landed on the grass that was near Numbah One's house. After landing on the grass, she brushed herself off as she said, "Man, I thought I would never get out of that vortex! Wait, where am I?"

As Makoto took a look at her surroundings, she tried calling out for her friends, but there was no answer. She looked around for a bit until she finally said, "Well, one thing's for sure: I'm not in Azabu-Jūban anymore."

Soon, Makoto turned around and noticed the treehouse in front of her. In her mind, she thought it would be a reasonable place to stay until she could think of a plan to reunite with her friends. As she flew up to the treehouse and landed quietly, she tried to find a good resting spot until she heard an Australian voice say, "Stop right there, teenager."

"Huh? Who said that?" Makoto said as she got into a fighting stance.

"You're looking at your worst nightmare," the kid said.

Once Makoto turned around and realized who was talking, she noticed it was a blonde-haired 10-year-old male who was holding a laser gun in his hand. Makoto could only giggle at the sight as she thought to herself, " _A 10-year-old kid holding a makeshift laser gun? There's something you don't see too often._ "

Makoto knelt down to the kid's level and said, "Listen, kid, do your parents know that you are up so late?"

"I think the real question is: how did you get into this treehouse and how did you get past our state-of-the-art security system?" the kid asked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't know anybody actually _lived_ in this treehouse," Makoto said in defense. "I thought it was just some place where the kids hang out during the day."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but we aren't just some ordinary kids," the kid said. "We are known as the Kids Next Door!"

"The 'Kids Next Door'? Hmmm ... I never knew of a team who calls themselves the 'Kids Next Door'," Makoto said.

"Oh, really? Well, let me give you the honors of knowing what I'm capable of," the kid said as he jumped up and tried to knock down Makoto, but Makoto quickly moved out of the way, causing the kid to accidentally turn on the alarm. "Oh, crud, look at what you made me do!"

"What are you talking about?" Makoto said. "You were the one who kicked the alarm! What kind of kids install an alarm for a normal treehouse anyway?"

"Listen, when my teammates come out here and see you, I'll make sure that you get a one-way ticket to the prison up at the Kids Next Door Moonbase!" the kid said in an annoyed tone.

"Right, listen, why don't you just go back to bed?" Makoto said, walking away from the kid. "I didn't want to cause any trouble in the first place, but—"

"Oh, I think you've caused enough trouble as it is, teenager," Numbah One said as he and the other members of Sector V walked to where Makoto and the kid were. "So, Numbah Four, who is this girl?"

"I don't know, Numbah One, but I've got a sinking feeling that she might be an intruder," Numbah Four explained. "She was trying to sneak into our treehouse and find our weaknesses, so she could blab about those secrets to those good-for-nothing teenagers!"

Makoto could only look at Numbah Four in complete shock as she said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! First of all, I barely even know a thing about you guys and, secondly, what teenagers are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't try to play dumb with me! I know what your aim is!" Numbah Four said in anger. "You try to lull my team into a false sense of security, then you want us to tell you our weaknesses, then you are going to let those teenagers and evil adults know about them, so they can destroy the Kids Next Door and take over the world!"

The group was silent for a moment until another 10-year-old girl, Numbah Three, walked up to Makoto and said, "Uh ... you'll have to excuse Numbah Four here, he tends to get worked up whenever he is in a stressful situation."

"Hey! Who's getting worked up here?! I'm not getting worked up!" Numbah Four said in defense.

"Aw, come on, Numbah Four, you are literally losing your mind over nothing," another 10-year-old named Numbah Two said. "Besides, she isn't wearing anything that would indicate she is working for the other side."

"You know, come to think of it, Numbah Two, she doesn't look like the type who would treat us kids badly," Numbah One said as he walked up to Makoto. "In fact, I think she might be more of a ... neutral type. Yes, she is a teenager, but she doesn't know much about what the teens around here would do to kids who are like us."

"Uh ... right," Makoto said.

"So, anyway, who are you and how did you end up in our universe?" Numbah One asked.

"Oh, well ..." Makoto said, then she started to trail off as she turned her back to the kids and said, "What's the use? I highly doubt you would believe what happened anyway."

"Try me," Numbah One said. "Believe me, we have heard tons of ridiculous stories in our time. Right, Numbah Two?"

Numbah Two could only palm his face as Makoto said, "Alright, well, my name is Makoto Kino and I ended up in this universe because of this mysterious vortex that appeared in my hometown."

"A mysterious vortex?" Numbah One said while rubbing his chin. "How did a mysterious vortex just randomly appear in your universe?"

"That's the thing I was trying to figure out when I first saw it," Makoto said. "You see, my friends and I were busy watching this movie, but I was hearing voices from outside. My friends didn't notice anything, but I still had this suspicion that something weird was going on. Eventually, I noticed that this vortex appeared underneath my friend Ami and we tried to rescue her from this vortex, but we ended up getting sucked in and, after a few minutes, the force caused us to get separated, landing us into different universes. I don't know what happened to the others, but everything was a blur to me until I landed here."

"Intriguing," Numbah One said. "I wonder ... who would be that crafty enough to produce a mysterious vortex?"

"Beats me," Makoto said.

"You said you saw these mysterious figures from outside," Numbah One said. "Did you know who they were?"

"Well, no," Makoto said while shaking her head. "I didn't get a chance to see who they were because they were hiding when I first heard them."

"I see," Numbah One said. "Well, maybe we could try to help you reunite with your friends."

The other members of Sector V looked shocked as Numbah Five walked up to Numbah One and said, "Whoa, Numbah One, are you sure you want to help this girl? I didn't think you would be so willing to work with a teenager."

"I know this sounds strange, but I managed to meet some good adults over the years," Numbah One said with a smirk. "So, what's to say there aren't any good teenagers left in this world?"

"Aside from Maurice, not too many," Numbah Four said with a shrug.

* * *

(Peach Creek: Friday at 11:00 p.m.)

Meanwhile, in the state of Peach Creek, three neighborhood friends were in a local house, watching a movie marathon on television. One of the three was a tall boy who had a buzz cut and wore a green jacket, a red-and-white striped shirt, blue pants and black shoes; the second of the trio wore a black ski hat, an orange shirt, purple shorts, red socks and blue shoes; and the third one, the self-proclaimed 'leader' of the trio, was a short guy who had three hairs on his head and wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe on the left, blue pants and red shoes. The short one, who goes by the name of Eddy, looked at his friends and said, "What did I tell ya, boys? Is this movie marathon the coolest or what?"

"Cool like an ice cube, Eddy!" the tall one named Ed said.

"Eddy, I can understand why you wanted to see this movie marathon, but was it really necessary to have us stay up this late just to watch it?" the second one, who goes by the nickname 'Double D', said.

"Come on, Double D, it wasn't like we could miss this movie," Eddy said. "Besides, at least things went smoothly with this one, compared to last time when we tried to watch that one movie Ed liked so much."

"Are you talking about the one with those robots, Eddy?" Double D said. "We didn't even get to see that one. I am still wondering how Ed managed to memorize the plot without seeing it."

"No, not that one! I was talking about the time Ed made us watch that 8-hour monster movie marathon," Eddy said.

"It was the best time of my life, Eddy," Ed said with a smile.

"Are you serious, Ed? Those movies weren't even worth the excitement!" Eddy said in annoyance. "I can't believe you made me, Double D and Rolf sit through all of those movies for 8 hours!"

"Well, Eddy, you know how Ed can be," Double D said. "When you have a monster movie marathon, he would watch it no matter what."

"Hey, those movies can actually teach you a lot, Double D," Ed said to his sockheaded friend. "They can help you prepare for the alien invasions or find strategies to defeat those Cannibal-Ground Mole Mutants!"

"Ed, will you keep it down?" Eddy said to Ed. "You're going to miss the best part!"

However, once Eddy said, there was a 'Boom' coming from outside, causing confusion amongst the Eds. Eddy looked around for a bit and said, "Uh, Ed, was that you?"

"Not me, Eddy," Ed said.

"It sounded like a comet landed somewhere, Eddy," Double D said.

"Wait, did you say 'comet'?" Eddy asked.

"Yes," Double D said.

"Double D, I don't know if you realize this, but ... you just gave me the next idea for our latest scam!" Eddy said as dollar signs appeared in his eyes. "We could make the kids line up for days to see the mysterious comet of Peach Creek! I could make millions and buy out the candy store!"

"Well, Eddy, we need to see if it really _is_ a comet," Double D said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Eddy said as he grabbed Ed and Double D, then rushed out of the house to find the supposed 'comet'. "Let's go get our money maker, boys!"

After some time passed, the Eds eventually found where the comet landed: in the woods. However, once the three Eds finally found the comet, they realized that it wasn't a comet after all; it was actually a teenage girl! Eddy looked at the scene in surprise as he said, "Wait, it wasn't a comet at all?"

"It doesn't look like it, Eddy," Double D said. "It looks like a girl in some sort of sailor suit."

"Sailor Suit?" Ed asked in confusion.

"Oh, great, there goes my once-in-a-lifetime dream of making enough money to make ends meet!" Eddy said as he palmed his face in disappointment.

"Oh, come now, Eddy," Double D said. "I'm positive you could find more legitimate means to make some money."

"What, and scams aren't a legitimate way of making money?" Eddy asked in a defensive tone.

Double D could only sigh as Ed looked at his friends and said, "Hey, guys, I think I have a clear idea who this girl is."

"Oh, really? Humor us, monobrow," Eddy said sarcastically.

"I think that might be Sailor Venus," Ed whispered to his friends.

Double D and Eddy both stared at Ed in disbelief until Eddy started laughing and said, "Oh, please, Ed! I think you have been watching too many cartoons for too long!"

"But, Eddy, that really is Sailor Venus!" Ed said. "What other girl wears a sailor suit on a regular basis?"

"Intriguing question, Ed," Double D said. "How do you know if this is really ... this 'Sailor Venus' girl you speak of? Wouldn't they keep their identities private if they are around normal people?"

"What are you talking about, Double D?" Eddy said as he got off the ground. "There's barely anything normal around here!"

Eventually, the girl woke up and got up off of the ground as she said to herself, "Wow, what a bumpy ride. I'll think twice before I decide to ride through a mysterious vortex again."

Ed, Double D and Eddy all watched in surprise as they saw the girl stand up and turn to them while saying, "Oh! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

The Eds still stood in front of the girl, speechless until Double D cleared his throat and said, "Oh, uh, of course not. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the girl said as she brushed herself off. "Maybe not after that landing, but I'm still fine nonetheless."

"Okay, well, what's your name?" Double D asked.

"Well, my name is M—" the girl started to say until Eddy interrupted her.

"Wait, Ed, are you sure this girl is Sailor Venus?" Eddy asked Ed.

"I'm positive, Eddy!" Ed said as he jumped around in excitement. "Look at the red bow, the orange motifs, the white gloves! This is definitely Sailor Venus!"

"Awesome! The heck with that comet scam, wait 'til the kids see this Sailor Venus girl!" Eddy said in excitement.

"Ed, Eddy, please!" Double D said to his friends as he turned back to the girl. "Uh, you'll have to excuse my friends here, so what is your name?"

"Well, as I was saying, my name is Minako Aino," the girl said with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Aino," Double D said. "My name is Eddward, but you can call me 'Double D' if you want."

"Hey, you can call him 'Sockhead' if you want to," Eddy said while snickering. "The name's Eddy."

"My name's Ed!" Ed said as he shook hands with Minako.

"Well, it's nice to meet you three," Minako said. "I hope I didn't cause a major disturbance in your neighborhood when I landed."

"Eh, almost everyone was asleep anyway," Eddy said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Except you three, I presume?" Minako asked with a smirk.

"Well, we were still watching a movie marathon at Eddy's house," Double D said. "Hey, do you have a place to sleep for the night?"

"No, not exactly," Minako said while shaking her head.

"Hey, you can crash at my place if you want," Eddy said. "The guys and I were going to chill there anyway. Hey, Ed, I'll race you to my place!"

"First one there's a rotten egg!" Ed said as he started running to Eddy's house.

"You mean, 'last one there', Ed!" Eddy said as he tried to catch up with Ed.

While the two Eds were racing, Double D and Minako started to walk out of the woods, all while engaging in a quick conversation with Double D saying, "So, Minako, how did you end up here in the first place? You mentioned something about a mysterious vortex."

"Yeah, this mysterious vortex appeared in my universe and it sucked in all of my friends, eventually separating us and placing us in five of these random universes," Minako explained.

"Intriguing," Double D said. "It's not everyday you hear about these mysterious vortexes being produced out of the blue."

"Well, you'd be surprised," Minako said with a smile.

* * *

(The Dome of Villains: Friday at 11:05 p.m.)

Back with the villains, they were all watching the Sailor Senshi when they landed in these separate universes, but were all annoyed about how they managed to find new allies in said universes. Stinkmeaner just looked on in shock as he said, "I can't believe this! Even when we separate those girls, they _still_ manage to find new friends! First, Usagi gets on the good side of those Looney Tunes, then Ami becomes close friends with Bloom—and I assume she'll become close with the other girls—meanwhile, Rei is becoming friends with those little punks Huey and Riley, Makoto _somehow_ gains the trust of Numbah One and his teammates ... now, Minako is close to becoming friends with Ed, Edd and Eddy?!"

"How did the Eds get involved in this anyway?" Cree said in surprise. "They don't possess any combat abilities, they aren't known for dealing with any supervillains and not one of their characters are represented in this group!"

"If I could make this hypothesis, I assume the Eds must have something ... different about them the others don't," Icy said.

"Well, what could they possibly have that the others don't?" Queen Beryl said. "It's not like they could be less effective than the Looney Tunes characters! In fact, I highly doubt those Tunes have any combat abilities whatsoever!"

"You are forgetting that Bugs Bunny does have his quick wits and could easily outsmart his enemies," Drake explained. "Daffy Duck even has a similar skillset, but when he becomes Duck Dodgers, he is surprisingly crafty and effective."

"What are you talking about?" Darcy said. "I thought Dodgers was just an incompetent fool who only wins because of sheer dumb luck!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised about what that duck is capable of," Drake said.

"Whatever," Queen Beryl said. "Well, from what these screens are showing us, if those girls manage to get the characters in those universes on their side, they might become more powerful and they might actually defeat us!"

The villains in the room could only roll their eyes as Stinkmeaner stepped up and said, "Oh, come on, Queen Beryl, I guess you forgot about the reason why we are villains! We are the ones who are supposed to be more effective, stronger, more intelligent and a lot tougher than the heroes! Besides, if you think we are going to get our butts kicked by a bunch of random cartoon characters, you've got another thing coming!"

"Well, at least one of them didn't end up landing in the DC universe," Queen Beryl said. "That would've put us in a dire situation ... and we don't even have the Joker on our team."

However, this did give Cree an idea of who they _could_ bring in as their secret weapon as she stepped up and said, "We might not have the Joker, but I think I have an idea of who we _could_ bring in!"

* * *

Finally, an update arises! It looks like Makoto and Minako have found themselves in the universes of _Codename: Kids Next Door_ and _Ed, Edd 'n Eddy_ , respectively. However, while Minako managed to get off on a good foot with the Eds, Makoto found herself on the wrong side with Numbah Four before the earning the trust of Sector V. The villains believe they might be at a disadvantage if the heroes decide to team up with each other, but Cree mentions a secret weapon. Who is this secret weapon? Will the Sailor Senshi eventually reunite with each other? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


End file.
